chroniclefilmfandomcom-20200213-history
Andrew Detmer
" I am an Apex Predator......" ''- Andrew considering himself an elite predator towards Matt during their final confrontation '''Andrew' was a main protagonist before becoming the main antagonist of Chronicle. He is a high school teenager who began videotaping his day-to-day life. At home, he is bullied by his abusive and alcoholic father, who is bitter about a firefighting injury that forced him into retirement, and it couldn't get any worse with the fact that his mother is dying of cancer. At school Andrew is unpopular and friendless, and constantly bullied. The Discovery The person who he was friends with was his cousin Matt. One day, Matt invited him to come to a party which he agreed to do after some begging, later, Andrew was approached by Steve, the school's popular quarterback. Steve informs him that he and Matt have found a strange discovery (revealed to be a mysterious hole in the ground that emits a strange noise,) and ask Andrew to come and film it. The three boys enter they hole with Andrew doubting that they'll make it and telling them that they probably shouldn't go in, but Steve jumps in without listening to Andrew, and Matt does the same. Andrew jumps in after them doubtfully and eventually finds them, they then encounter a large glowing, crystal-like object. Andrews camera starts to act erradicly in proximity of the object, but when Steve touches the crystal, all three of them have nosebleeds and the crystal turns from blue to a bloodish red, Andrew's camera breaking and the three of them blacking out, waking up the next day. Weeks later, the boys discover they have developed telekinetic powers from their experience in the hole several weeks earlier, and are now able to move heavy objects with their minds, but suffer nosebleeds whenever one of them has overused their powers. When they go to visit the hole again, they see it has caved in and is restricted by the sheriff's police department. This Is Where The Fun Begins As their powers develop, Matt theorizes that their abilities function like a muscle, becoming stronger with repeated use. The three boys develop a close relationship and they initially use their powers to play practical jokes on people. However, Andrew goes too far by pushing a tailgating driver off the road and into a river, Matt insisting that they set rules regarding their growing powers. Some time later, Andrew and Matt get a text from Steve saying come to the junkyard and look up when they get there, where they see that Steve has gained the ability to fly and he teaches them how to do the same. Andrew learns it with ease while on the other hand, Matt can't get off the ground, but eventually learns to before they set off high into the sky, playing football until a noise gathered their attention, Steve gets hit by a jet flying their way, causing them to fall from the sky, however Andrew was able to save both of them and land them safely on the ground. After the amazing new discovery, they all make a promise to go traveling around the world after graduation, and Andrew suggests they go to Tibet first, since it's so peaceful and has a tranquil nature. Steve, wanting to help his socially isolated friend , encourages Andrew to enter the school talent show. Andrew amazes his peers by secretly using his powers and gains his long-awaited popularity. That night, Andrew, Matt, and Steve go to a party, where the now-popular Andrew is the center of attention. Later that evening, Andrew is being admired by a classmate, who takes him upstairs to "get to know him." However, because of having too much to drink and being so nervous, he throws up on her, immediately ending his popularity and is bullied even worse because of it. Rise Of The Apex Predator Andrew feels neglected and hostile. Eventually, his father finds out about the party, and meets him down in the basement and proceeds to call him a loser, and tells Andrew that the people at the party weren't his real friends, and he accuses Andrew of spending his money, which according to him, goes to Andrew's school, and his wife's medication, causing Andrew to argue, eventually leading Richard to attack him, but by using his powers, Andrew is able to overpower his father. Shocked with the loss of control, Andrew runs off. Able to sense that he was in trouble, Steve sets out to find him, where he finds Andrew flying in the middle of a thunderstorm. Steve tries to calm him down, but Andrew warns him to stay away, however Steve doesn't leave out of concern for him. Andrew's temper increases and suddenly Steve gets struck by lightning and is instantly killed. At Steve's funeral, Matt confronts Andrew about Steve's death, and how suspicious the circumstances were, which Andrew denies, but later goes to Steve's grave, blaming himself for his death and asking for forgiveness. With the death of the only friend who cared about him other than Matt, and the humiliation he endured at the party becoming public knowledge at school, the once-again unpopular Andrew becomes deeply embittered and begins to abuse his powers, dismembering a spider and later ripping the teeth out from a bully. When his mother's condition deteriorates (and his father's mood worsens), Andrew uses his powers to mug some local thugs while wearing his father's firefighting suit and gas mask, later robbing a gas station, where he is caught in an explosion which puts him in the hospital. Later in the hospital, at his bedside, his upset father informs an unconscious Andrew that his mother has died, blaming him for it entirely. When his dad is about to strike him, Andrew suddenly awakens and blows out the outer wall of the hospital room. Meanwhile, attending a party with his girlfriend, Matt suffers an intense nosebleed and goes after Andrew, realizing that he was in trouble. When he arrives, and sees Andrew floating outside the hospital building, holding his dad by the neck, dropping him a few moments later, but Matt comes to the rescue and saves him, Andrew proceeds to wreak havoc as he heads towards the Space Needle. Matt goes after him and tries to stop him, but Andrew (now considering himself an apex predator), won't listen and causes more mayhem, dragging Matt into an intense battle throughout the city. The Final Battle The Final Battle ensues, with Andrew and Matt crashing through buildings, the police soon get involved, however Andrew is able to shake them off easily using his powers. Matt tries to subdue Andrew, but the policemen fire at them, wounding Matt, which only makes Andrew more enraged. Matt pleads Andrew to stop, but the insanity within Andrew awakens and the power that manifests it does also, causing Andrew to go into an rampage, threatening to destroy the city. Left with no other choice, Matt notices a statue behind Andrew wielding a spear, and reluctantly launches the spear from the statue, right into Andrew's chest, killing him instantly. Matt falls to the ground, tired, relieved, but also in tears. The police surround him but he flies away. Matt goes to Tibet with Andrew's camera. He talks with his dead cousin through the camera and vows to use his powers for good and find out what happened to the three of them that night in the hole. Matt positions the camera so it can have a good view of the temples from the mountain he was on, apologizing to Andrew as well as telling him how much he loved him before flying away, leaving Andrew's camera behind so it can keep recording the view Andrew would have loved. Powers and Abilities Powers: *'Telekinesis': After Andrew, Matt, and Steve were exposed to the crystal, they soon gained telekinetic powers. Andrew is arguably the strongest of the trio as he seems to practice his powers more. He is able to move objects around him without physical interaction. **'Flight': As he is able to move all object, he can move himself as well. This results in him being able to fly at high speeds. He must wear winter coats, gloves, and hats due to the extremely cold temperature in the high atmosphere. **'Superhuman Strength': After being exposed to the crystal, using his telekinetic powers,he is able to enhance his strength as when his father had attacked him and throw his father onto the wall using his superhuman strength. **'Weather Manipulation': Due to be the strongest of the trio, at one point in the movie Andrew displays weather manipulating powers very similar to the X-Men superhero Storm. The only time he uses this power is when he accidentally kills Steve. **'Telekinetic Blasts': As seen during the final battle, the two remaining survivors use their powers to create concussive blasts. **'Invulnerability': The trio's powers allow them to create dermal force field around themselves of in order to protect themselves from physical harm,however, their power is not without limits, as they have to be aware of the danger to create the force field around them,otherwise they can be injured or die from their injuries. **'Detecting '- This ability allows him to sense one another and acts as a warning siren that lets one know if the other is in trouble. This power manifests as (rather intense) nosebleeds whenever one of the three is using their powers at a vigorous level. Abilities: *'Film-making': Throughout the film, Andrew displays amateur film-making skills. Category:Characters Category:Villains